1. Field of the Invention
A mounting structure is disclosed for mounting a closure member of a passenger air bag module assembly relative to an opening in an instrument panel for providing a tight engagement without any uneven gaps.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, a closure member for an air bag assembly is known wherein the closure member is affixed to a retainer disposed below the instrument panel. The closure member is only affixed to the retainer and is not directly affixed to an instrument panel of the vehicle. In this type of closure member, an uneven gap may occur between the closure member and the instrument panel of the vehicle due to the positioning of the retainer relative to an opening in the instrument panel.
A second type of closure member for an air bag assembly is also known wherein the closure member is formed as a one piece unit with the entire instrument panel. If the air bag is deployed, the entire instrument panel must be replaced. The replacement of the entire instrument panel is an expensive and time consuming procedure.